New Uzumaki
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: After finding out about his prisoner and how he was abandoned and left behind by his mother, Naruto vows to get stronger and become the best shinobi there is. Good Orochimaru, No Uchiha Massacre, And Good Danzo.


This is just another project that I will be doing along side with Xyz Naruto, if you haven't read it yet please do. This will be updated every 12 reviews and follows.

* * *

" You can't do this to him, he is your son" The blonde yelled at the red haired woman across the room

" That _thing_ isn't my son, you old hag" The red haired woman shouted back at the blonde female across from her.

" Kushina, the old man, Jirayia, and Orochimaru checked the seal over, that is Naruto." The blonde says to her.

Just days ago a masked man had attacked the red haired jinchurriki, killing a nurse and Biwako Sarutobi, wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi. The red haired woman having giving birth to two children making it her third child. The first being Amaya and then Narumi, and minutes later Naruto. The masked man then proceeded to forcibly take Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox from the seal in her body. Her husband, Minato Namikaze, The 4th Hokage, then fought the man and beat him. After that the man used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to fully seal Kyuubi into her son.

However today Kushina decided she was going to take Narumi and Amaya away from the village. But the Sannin and The 3rd understood what it meant. She wanted to get them away from Naruto. Unlike the rest of the ninja of the village, Kushina did not believe that Naruto wasn't the demon. She thought that because she was older and her mind had matured that she did not get possessed by Kyuubi. Tsunade ha d decided that she would confront her about this leading to their argument.

* * *

I really hope that I can update more often with my stories. I just get so much school work and projects that there is hardly time for me to write and update.

Tsunade couldn't believe Kushina, a seal master, doubted her husband, a master at sealing.

" I don't care what you or anybody else has to say, that is not my son" Kushina shouted " If I have to see his face again,_ I'll kill him_" The red head says to her before walking out of the room

Tsunade took a look at the poor newborn baby who had started to cry when his mother had walked out of the door. She gently picked him up and rocked him until he fell back to sleep.

(1 day Later) West Village Gates

Kushina and her shadow clone who was carrying Narumi had her stuff sealed into scrolls. Hiruzen waiting at the gates for her. By now everybody understood she wasn't going to change her mind. And now none of her former classmates and friends would talk to her. She went to the Uchiha compound to say hi to Mikoto but she refused to even speak to her. She then went to the Hyuuga compound to see Hina and she was once again ignored. Kakashi refused to look at her, always spending time at The Memorial Stone, mourning. And when she saw Rin she had a look of dissapointment, and then mumbled something before using Shushin( Body Flicker ) to get out of the same area as her.

The old man gave her a look of dissapointment before handing her a scroll saying " Minato would have wanted you to see to see this." She tries to open it only hearing that she would only be able to open it in six years time.

She took one last look at the village she had come to love, before turning around and jumping into the trees.

The old man had wondered what would happen now as the civilians hated the young blonde who had no idea of what power he contained and the dangers that could come with it. Turning around he walked back to his office. With the 4th dead he had to take over the seat. He only hoped that the boy would become great and believe in The Will Of Fire.

(6 Years Later)

A young blonde took one last look of the village he used to live in. To be honest, he hated it there. The whole village seemed to have it out of him, mostly civilians who would gain up on him in mobs and beat him. They would also raise the prices on items so that he could barely afford them. He was sick of them, he was sick of all them. He decided after last night after the drunken villagers explained to him why he was hated. He packed his bag with clothes and food that would last a few months and his favorite orange and black hoodie. He ran away just after hearing a noise which he thought was a shinobi returning from a mission. He knew that he had a new goal in life become the best shinobi there is and not let anyone get in his way.


End file.
